Heart of the Wild Beast
The is an ancient kind of chakra used exclusively by Inuzuka Clan who master their families ancient ways. Before their village's founding, Inu tribe members and their hounds held a powerful connection to nature. They survived generations within forest among wild beast. Natural energy transformed their inner spirits into ferocious creatures. From birth, their enhanced chakra possessed vicious strength. Their spiritual energy, Yin, took shape of a ferocious wild dog. Symbolizing their bestial power and urges. It greatly increased their overall strength exponentially. Meanwhile, their physical energy, Yang, represented their humanity. And it served to balance their Yin through containing it. Natural energy served as a connector of those two energies, forever binding them together. Only by balancing these two forces does one gain a heart of the wild beast. Doing so granted immensely powerful techniques. They could transform into massive man-beast, monstrous hounds and other deadly transformations. Warriors performed tremendous attacks and channeled their fierce energy, manifesting it physically. Through this Heart, their ninken partners transformations withheld through damage, allowing for continuous beast power. These techniques were eventually domesticated into the Inuzuka Clan's very own hiden. The most prominent example being their Four Legs Technique. Instead of solely amplifying their physical attributes, by accessing an Inuzuka's inner beast spirit, their appearance is altered as well. It is said an average Inuzuka is unaware of their inner spiritual energy. It is safer this way, as not every Inu tribe member could control their beast. And so, they were driven into madness or insanity, consuming their loved ones. After domestication into a village clan, Inuzuka Shino created a breeding ritual that forced the inner spirits of their future generations into sleep. But it truly never disappeared. Inuzuka draw from it as a source for wild techniques without going mad. Inuzuka elders labeled awakening their inner beast a kinjutsu from its dangerous nature. As with any beast, those who only draw from its power are severely weaker compared to those who have regained their heart. Each member possesses potential to regain it. But no longer is it a birthright. Those directly descended from an Inu Tribe warrior possess a greater link to this fierce source naturally. And all, including Inuzuka lacking such a blessed lineage, who journey to the Hill of Dogs are able to strengthen their connection through vigorous training, ultimately gaining their clan's ancient wild energy from within. However, each person's bestial awakening is different. In modern times, in order to awaken this inner spirit and gain ones heart, one must travel to the Hill of Dogs and meet the great Dog Sage, Yatsufusa. Time inside the Hill of Dogs is reversed. Seven years passes on the Hill of Dogs for every one year outside. Unlike other animal sages, those of Inuzuka cannot access Sage Mode. The sheer amount of natural energy combining with their inner beast would cause them to transform into a wild dog for all eternity. Instead, Inuzuka draw from their inner bestial spirit as a source of natural power. It represents their soul, it is one that grows through their training and determination. Through their inner beast, Inuzuka warriors are able to use their abilities at an unimaginably higher level. Some surpassing their ancestors. Four Legs Technique envelops their entire body in a dog's aura. Their very own natural physical abilities are heightened, also altering their physical appearance. Simultaneously using their clans stronger hiden's at full power without succumbing to various weaknesses. Their Ninken's transformations become more than a simple transformation technique. Whereas a normal Inuzuka's ninken reverts back to a ninken after damage, those who awakened their heart are able to hold their transformations as i it was a real physical form, only reverting at will or low amount of chakra. As demonstrated by Dan Inuzuka, because this chakra holds connection to Natural Energy, those who awaken their inner heart are compatible with Senjutsu collaborations. Their body can handle Natural Energy transferring into their body. Category:Inuzuka Clan (Simba)